


Mission to Mirkwood

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Mission to Mirkwood

Being sent on a mission to Mirkwood from Lord Elrond was a big adventure for you, pulling your backpack on you left your chambers and headed for Lord Elrond’s study, to collect the items he had for you. 

Walking into clearing you had the parcel for King Thranduil from Lord Elrond, and a sword he gifted to you, to keep you safe on the road to Mirkwood, even after telling him you wouldn’t need it he insisted you take it, raising your hands to your mouth you placed two fingers in there and let out a loud whistle, feeling some wind your turned your eyes to the sky you saw one of the large great eagles coming in to land in front of you, bowing your head to him you smiled as the eagle let you get on his back, “take me to Mirkwood” you said as he spread his wings and took off. 

….

Two days of flying and you had Mirkwood insights “you can put me at the edge of the forest” you said to the eagle, making him start heading towards the ground, sliding off his back you gave his head a hug and getting the fish out of your bag you handed them over to him getting a head nod in return, stepping back you waved as the eagle took off into the sky again turning you looked up at large forest of Mirkwood taking a breath you walked in and “find the eleven road, two days of walking and you should be at the front gates” Lord Elrond’s voice was in your head as you looked on the floor for the path, finding it you started to follow it, feeling the forest getting darker the deep you went. 

Hearing branches snap all around your made your heart start beating faster picking up the pace you were nearly running through the forest, stopping in your tracks at the broken bridge you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up, turning your head slowly to look behind you, you saw the body of a giant spider looking right at you, you turned and ran jumping on the branches next to the bridge you tried to get across quickly jumping the last few feet you heard a loud splash, turning to the sound you saw the spider turned upside down in the water turning back to run you banged into a body and fall to the floor, looking up you saw it was Prince Legolas “(y/n), we have been looking for you” “well you’ve found me” you said as you accepted his hand helping you to your feet “wait, how did you know it would be me?” You asked confused “Lord Elrond may have sent a letter” “of course he did, you elves just can’t trust us humans can you” you said sarcastically as you walked beside the prince.

….

Taking the parcel out of your bag, you handed it to King Thranduil “Here is the parcel from Lord Elrond, King Thranduil” you said as sweetly as you could at the glare you were getting from him, “Why did Lord Elrond, send a human?” He asked lowly at you “I’m one of the best riders in all of middle earth, king Thranduil” you replied back with a glare of your own, watching Thranduil turn and waved his hand at you he opened the parcel and your mouth dropped open “Lord Elrond, sent me all this way for bloody lembas bread!” Turning to his son Thranduil whispered in elvish “is the human still there” making you narrow your eyes “You do realise I can hear everything you say?” You spoke to them still ignoring you Thranduil continued “Why would Elrond send a human to bring me lembas? It’s like he is trying to irritate me” “I´m standing right here! I can hear every single word, you idiot” You shouted still not getting a reaction from either of them, tapping your foot on the ground you started to get really annoyed “Father, perhaps you should read the letter that is in there” Legolas spoke noticing the paper in the box.

“Lord Elrond must be joking, he thinks the human girl could be of use to us” Thranduil said as he turned back and faced you “How?” Legolas asked feeling your anger starting to build you glared at both of them “Still here….” you snarled “well we will put her to work, she will be begging to go back in a day” Thranduil said while smirking at you “Guards take (y/n) to the guest rooms.”

Following the two guards, you stopped at the throne room door and turned back to Thranduil and Legolas who were talking, “Prince Legolas” you called out watching both of them turn you smiled sweetly “Do me a favor, would you? Smack him onto the back of his head, thank you” you said holding your smirk as you watched the king and prince mouths drop open at you speaking in elvish, turning you left the throne room listening to the guards in front of you giggling.


End file.
